1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been devised for coordinating devices connected to a home network installed in a house or for remote-controlling these devices. For example, one such system automatically decreases the volume of a television when there is a telephone call, by coordinating the television and the land-line telephone.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319960 discloses a system for coordinating the devices within a home network by allowing a home server connected to the home network to handle information about coordination between the devices or information about coordinate control. In this system, the home server stores information about each of the devices and information about, e.g., the content of operations performable by at least two of the devices in coordination with each other; and the devices connected to the home network are associated with one another based on this information, thereby coordinating them.